


Little Heroes, Big Hero, and Angelic Principal

by blackrainbow



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, The Pacifier AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrainbow/pseuds/blackrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Commander's world turns upside down as he's told to protect the Lee's Family. Which include two complicated teenagers, a boy who loves his thumb more than his baby food, a hyperactive 7 years old, and an innocent baby who knows nothing about the world yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The Pacifier AU

 

“Captain Kim, you have to escort Mrs Lee Sooyoung to meet me in Zurich. She has to open the safety box her husband left,” General Choi Siwon commanded the captain, Kim Heechul. “And Commander Jung, your task is to find the secret project of Lee Donghae in his house. And also, you have to look after their kids.”

 

 

 

“The kids?” kid _s_. It was plural. More than one kids. The Commander’s mind went blank for a while.

 

 

 

“Yes. I believe The Lee’s family will be in danger. The North Koreans will sent someone to find the project too, and you have to get it before them.” The General explained. “Miss Kim Hyoyeon will give you the details. Captain, please come with me.”

 

 

 

The Commander’s steps stopped as he watched his officers go to a room to discuss the meeting.

 

 

 

 _Calm yourself, Jung,_ Yunho tried to calm his mind. It wouldn’t be that bad. No.

 

 

 

He met Hyoyeon and she gave him the information of the family.

 

 

 

Yunho hummed as he opened the file Hyoyeon handed him. Choi Sooyoung, married to Lee Donghae 20 years ago. They had been together since high school. Oh, that was sweet, high school lovebirds. But unfortunately Lee Donghae was killed when the North Korean found out that the program he made could sneak into their system and stole some information.

 

 

 

“They have a nanny. Don’t worry.” Hyoyeon said.

 

 

 

Yunho nodded. It wouldn’t be that hard, then. Jessica, the first daughter was 16 years old. On the next page, Kris, was the first son, 15 years old.

 

 

 

“Why do they need a nanny?” Yunho asked, as he read Kris’s profile. The kid was too skinny and pale.

 

 

 

“You need to keep reading,” Hyoyeon replied, looked at Yunho sympathetically.

 

 

 

The second daughter, Krystal, 9 years old. She was still in elementary school, then. Gosh, Yunho _hated_ those little human! They could think but couldn’t use their brain properly. As Yunho thought the mess would be everywhere, he flipped the page and found out the Lee had another son, Kai, 4 years old. “This is unstoppable!” he closed the file and glanced to Hyoyeon.

 

 

 

Hyoyeon couldn’t laugh at her friend’s frustrated state. “It is. And um… you haven’t finish-“

 

 

 

“There’s still another child?!” Yunho almost yelled.

 

 

 

Hyeoyeon nodded, lifted her eyebrows.

 

 

 

Yunho sent a deadly glare to the file. Took a deep breath, and opened the file. Another son. A one year old Lay. “Sooyoung-sshi can’t leave this little kid alone, can she?”

 

 

 

“She maybe can’t but she has to,” Hyoyeon smirked.

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

The house was nice. And clean.

 

 

 

And Yunho couldn’t think of any other positive thought as he faced the children.

 

 

 

“You must be Jessica,” he offered his best smile.

 

 

 

Jessica looked at him judgingly.

 

 

 

“And Kris,” he looked at the man, tried to keep his smile.

 

 

 

Kris didn’t even look at him.

 

 

 

“And little Krystal,” Yunho hunched down, face to face to the girl.

 

 

 

“I’m not little!”

 

 

 

 _Well at least she talks to me_. Yunho wondered if he should pat the girl’s head, but decided not to.

 

 

 

“And this is Kai, and Lay,” Sooyoung had the baby in her arms, Kai was dangling between her feet.

 

 

 

“Of course,” Yunho tried to pick Kai up. He regretted that choice. The boy drooled  everywhere. His fist wet in saliva and he was still sucking his thumbs. Both of them. Yunho cleared his throat.

 

 

 

“Ma’am, is there anything else you need to bring?” Heechul asked as he lifted Sooyoung’s luggage.

 

 

 

Sooyoung shook her head. “Well, it depends,” she bit her lip. “How long do I need to go?”

 

 

 

“As long as it takes.” Yunho said. “Until you can open the safety box.”

 

 

 

Sooyoung took a deep breath and looked at Lay. The baby was sleeping. “I don’t know if the kids… I mean… I’ve never… I-“

 

 

 

“It’s okay, Ma’am,” Yunho tried to ensure her. “I promise to protect them.”

 

 

 

Sooyoung tried to hold her tears as she faced her kids.

 

 

 

“Umma~ don’t go!” Krystal whined to Sooyoung’s long legs.

 

 

 

“Oh, I can’t baby, I have to…” Sooyoung bent down to hug her.

 

 

 

“Take me with you, then!” Krystal was crying.

 

 

 

“Yes, Umma, please take her with you,” Jessica was playing with her curls.

 

 

 

“Sica, you have to take care of your dongsaeng, okay,” Sooyoung said as she tried to calm Krystal down.

 

 

 

In his heart, Yunho hoped that Sooyoung would bring one of her child too. Or two.

 

 

 

Sica sighed, but took Lay from his mother’s hold. They walked Sooyoung to the door, and she quickly got in the car before she cried in front of her kids.

 

 

 

Yunho wanted to cry too.

 

 

 

Kim Jaejoong was the nanny. He looked so thin and white and looked like a vampire. Or zombie. Yunho believed the kids made him that way. He handed Kai to the nanny.

 

 

 

“So kids! As you know, I will protect you as long as your mother gone.” Yunho said as they went back to the house. The children were standing in line in front of him. “My name is Jung Yunho. I can’t remember all of your name, so, the oldest, you will be Red One!” he pointed to Jessica, he walked closer and put a red bracelet around her wrist.

 

 

 

“Wait, what-“ Jessica eyed the bracelet curiously.

 

 

 

“Red Two!” Yunho ignored her pointed Kris, and put the bracelet on. “Red Three!” he pointed Krystal.

 

 

 

“Cool!” Krystal grinned as Yunho put her bracelet on.

 

 

 

“Red Four!” he pointed Kai, gave him the bracelet as well. “And Red Baby,”

 

 

 

“Why are we Reds?” Krystal asked.

 

 

 

“I didn’t allow you to ask questions, Miss!” Yunho replied firmly while he put the bracelet around Lay’s left ankle.

 

 

 

“Is it because you like red? But your tshirt is black. It doesn’t make sense.” Krystal narrowed her eyebrows.

 

 

 

“And what will I be?” Jaejoong asked.

 

 

 

“Red Nanny!” Yunho answered.

 

 

 

“Hey, what is this?” Kris asked as he pointed the bracelet.

 

 

 

“A tracker.” Yunho answered.

 

 

 

“Why do we wear this?” Kris asked again.

 

 

 

“So I can track you.” Yunho answered the obvious.

 

 

 

Kris snorted and Jessica huffed in irritation.

 

 

 

Kris narrowed his eyes while Jessica tried to take it off.

 

 

 

“You can’t take it off, not without my permission.” Yunho said. “And now, I will tell you the rules. No- wait, guys! Guys! Red One, I prohibit you to leave before I finish talking. Red Two, you too! Red One, come back now!”

 

 

 

Sica ignored Yunho as she went upstairs to her room, didn’t forget to bang the door. Kris paid him no interest either.

 

 

 

Yunho turned, hands on his waist. “Red Three,”

 

 

 

“I want to pee.” Krystal cut him before left.

 

 

 

Yunho tried his best not to flip the wooden table. Or threw it to the kids. The bathroom door closed and he realized his tshirt was drenched with Kai’s saliva.

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

He was unpacking when he heard a shrieking shout from the bathroom.

 

 

 

Yunho ran, climbed up the stairs three steps each, rolled over the wooden floor and barged open the door.

 

 

 

Jaejoong was hysterical seeing his own face on the mirror.

 

 

 

“What happened?” Yunho asked as he stood up.

 

 

 

“The kids! They changed my lipbalm with- with glue!!!” He screamed.

 

 

 

Yunho’s ears hurt. “Glue?” He walked closer to the toilette and inspected the berry tube. Seemed like the kids squirted out the content and refill it with-

 

 

 

“It’s glue!” Jaejoong barked. He then rambled about how his perfect lips was ruined and Yunho went out the bathroom, tried to find the criminal.

 

 

 

Yunho saw Kris and Krystal giggling from Kris’s bedroom, and quickly shut the door when they saw Yunho. “Red Two! Red Three!”

 

 

 

Lay was crying.

 

 

 

“Red Nanny!” Yunho called.

 

 

 

Jaejoong said hell and fuck and told Yunho to fuck off because he needed to scrub the glue off his lips and talked something about olive mask for treatment. Yunho hissed before entered the bedroom.

 

 

 

Lay was wriggling in his cradle while Kai sat on the bed, sucked his thumb.

 

 

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked to the baby. Lay’s face scrunched, so ugly that Yunho reminded him of his pet turtle in his hometown. “Red Four, did you do something to Red Baby?” 

 

 

 

Kai was fascinated by the ceiling, treated his thumb as his favorite candy.

 

 

 

Yunho groaned and went to the next bedroom. There were giant K, R, Y, S, T, L with glittery blue color on the white door. So this was Krystal’s room, huh? It was missing a letter, but what Yunho concerned about was which Red Krystal was. He knocked.

 

 

 

The door opened. “Hello, Yunho!”

 

 

 

“Hi!” Yunho smiled awkwardly. “So, your brother is crying-“

 

 

 

“Yes, I can hear it.” Krystal nodded.

 

 

 

“You don’t want to take care of him?” Yunho lifted his eyebrows.

 

 

 

“Why, there’s Red Nanny.” Krystal widened her eyes.

 

 

 

“He’s preoccupied and busy with his lips because, you know, you change his makeup with glue.” Yunho explained.

 

 

 

Krystal huffed. “I’m busy too, you know,” she folded her arms.

 

 

 

“Busy?”

 

 

 

“I have a tea party.” Krystal said as she pointed her dolls sat in a circle, a cup of tea in each of their fluffy hands. There was a plate of plastic cookie on the pink table.

 

 

 

“Can Red Baby join the tea party?” Yunho almost begged.

 

 

 

“Hmm…” Krystal tapped her chin with her finger, brain in a deep thought. “No.”

 

 

 

“WHY?” Yunho ran out of his patience.

 

 

 

Krystal gasped in shock.

 

 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Yunho quickly apologized. He kneeled in front of the girl. “Please? Poor Red Baby feel sad because he wants to play with his sister.”

 

 

 

“Lay is too young to play. And he is a guy!”

 

 

 

Yunho _almost_ rolled his eyes. “Please?” he gave him an extreme puppy eyes.

 

 

 

Krystal sighed. “Okay. Bring him in.” she flipped her hair and entered the bedroom.

 

 

 

Yunho sighed in relief and back to Lay’s room, picked up the baby and brought him to Krystal’s bedroom. “Shh, shh, don’t cry okay, go play with your sister.”

 

 

 

Lay’s face was still miserable but he looked around curiously with the new things around him, sobbed just a bit. He joined the tea party with Mr Teddy and Brownie, little hands holding tight to the little plastic teacup.

 

 

 

Yunho fainted on the carpeted floor.

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

The first thing that made Yunho happy was the delicious dinner Jaejoong made. It made him felt brighter than before.

 

 

 

But the kids were fighting over the table. The soup spilled and the stir fried octopus flied. Jessica was yelling and Krystal screamed, Kris watched Kai who was licking his rice off the table in disgust.

 

 

 

Yunho didn’t know how could Mrs Sooyoung handle this.

 

 

 

“Red Nanny-“ Yunho called.

 

 

 

“Don’t talk to me.” Jaejoong cut him, busy feeding Lay on his chair.

 

 

 

Yunho stood up and cleared his throat. “Kids,”

 

 

 

No one listened to him and Yunho gripped the table, tried not to flip it over.

 

 

 

“Kids!” he called again, with firmer tone. “SHUT UP!”

 

 

 

Krystal gasped and turned to look at him. Jessica folded her arms and Kris just gave a glance to Yunho.

 

 

 

“Do you not know how to eat properly?” Yunho lower his body and gave each person a stare. “You are not different than dogs.”

 

 

 

Krystal opened her mouth to say something.

 

 

 

“No talking, little missy.” Yunho looked at her sharply and it shut her up. “I request a clean and calm dinner and you guys better do it before I use my strength.” His jaw clenched.

 

 

 

Jessica threw her sister one last glare before continue eating.

 

 

 

Yunho sat back slowly, eye on each of them, before continued to eat.

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

“This is disaster. I thought nothing’s worse than Iraq.” Yunho said over the phone.

 

 

 

Hyoyeon laughed.

 

 

 

“Will Mrs Sooyoung be home soon? How about the safety box? She knows the code?”

 

 

 

“Not yet. She arrived just now.” Hyoyeon said. “General Choi suggested her to take some rest first.”

 

 

 

Yunho sighed.

 

 

 

“The kids are sleeping?”

 

 

 

Yunho looked at the clock. It was 11, and he felt dead tired. “I’ll be checking them, then. See you, Hyo.”

 

 

 

“See you.” Hyoyeon replied. “And Yunho,”

 

 

 

“Huh?”

 

 

 

“Just- don’t be too hard on them. They’re kids, you know.”

 

 

 

Yunho hummed and disconnect the call. He went outside. The house was dark but he could hear someone mumbling in Kai and Lay’s room. He peeked through the opened door and saw Jaejoong was reading bedtime story to the boys.

 

 

 

Yunho blinked. Left without saying anything and knocked Jessica’s room.

 

 

 

No sound.

 

 

 

He slowly opened the door to find the girl was on the bed. Laid stiffly and Yunho noticed the opened window. When he walked to close it, he saw the makeup on her face.

 

 

 

“You can’t leave the house, Red One.” Yunho said, but no reply, as he expected. He went outside, sat on the bench and opened his beer.

 

 

 

True to his sense, from the garden, Yunho could see the window from Jessica’s room opened. He saw her looked left and right cautiously, before found Yunho down there.

 

 

 

Yunho smirked. “Go to sleep, lady.”

 

 

 

Jessica hissed, but went back and closed the window.

 

 

 

Yunho drank his beer in a big gulp.

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

He thought nothing was worse than his mother’s shout when she woke him up.

 

 

 

He was wrong.

 

 

 

The sounds of loud steps on the wooden floor, banging door, and crying baby totally made the top list.

 

 

 

Yunho opened his left eye, to find it was 6 am and he wondered why he didn’t wake up early like he usually did. Babysitting was definitely more exhausting than his usual training in military. He wanted to sleep just a bit more, rest for a while, until-

 

 

 

“I AM LEAVING!”

 

 

 

 

 

Was that-

 

 

 

Red Nanny’s voice he heard?

 

 

 

“No! NO!” Yunho threw the blanket off his body and ran out from his room, Jaejoong was carrying a huge Louis Vuitton leather luggage, a matching handbag hung on his elbow. “Red Nanny!”

 

 

 

“These guys make me crazy!”

 

 

 

Yunho thought Jaejoong was _already_ crazy before he met the kids, but he clung to Jaejoong’s leg for dear life. “Don’t leave!”

 

 

 

“They put Kai’s red pants with my Cavalli shirt dress! It is autumn limited edition!” Jaejoong said through clenched teeth, carried on with Yunho’s weighting him down. “It supposed to be white, for god’s sake! Not friggin pink!”

 

 

 

“I’ll buy you a new one!!” Yunho pleaded.

 

 

 

Jaejoong opened the door. “It is autumn limited edition.” He fumed.

 

 

 

“Please, Red Nanny!” Yunho almost cried.

 

 

 

Jaejoong stopped to glare to Yunho. “Stop. Calling me RedNanny.” His eyes was fierce. “I hate the color red.”

 

 

 

“Please, Je… Jehyun… Jae-“ _fuck_. Yunho didn’t remember his name!

 

 

 

“It’s Jaejoong, you moron!” Jaejoong hit Yunho’s head with his handbag.

 

 

 

“I’m sorry! Jaejoong! Come on! I’ll buy you another one! Don’t leave me!”

 

 

 

Jaejoong kept walking and it surprised Yunho how a skinny guy like him could carry a bulky man like Yunho who was clinging to his leg. “Do you know what season is now?”

 

 

 

“Spring?” Yunho asked, looked up to the blond man.

 

 

 

“My precious dress shirt, is the limited autumn edition.” Jaejoong wore his sunglasses. “Get lost!”

 

 

 

“No! No! NO PLEASE DON’T!” Yunho crawled up and held Jaejoong’s waist. “Don’t go!”

 

 

 

Jaejoong kicked Yunho’s thigh, tried to get rid of him. “FUCK! Let me go!!!”

 

 

 

“NO!” Yunho held Jaejoong tight.

 

 

 

Jaejoong groaned and pulled his belt off, whipped Yunho with it.

 

 

 

“OUCH!” Yunho didn’t expect it would be hurt so much, it- “FUCK! Ou- ouch STOP! IT HURTS!!!”

 

 

 

The belt had sharp spikes on it and Yunho bounced here and there to avoid it.

 

 

 

“Don’t you dare to stop me, Commander!” Jaejoong glared, before jumped in the taxi, left Yunho on the ground, could do nothing while his world torn apart.

 

 

 

“Don’t worry, if he loves you, he’ll come back!”

 

 

 

Yunho turned his face to the source of the voice. A short man with ducky lips and ducky ass, apparently. His boyfriend, beside him, nodded in agreement, hands around the ducky man. His greasy look made Yunho felt uncomfortable.

 

 

 

Yunho just laid there, on the grass, helpless, with only his sweatpants hung low on his waist. His face kissed the ground. Hands were itching to dig his own grave.


	2. Here Comes the Angel

Yunho didn’t know if wearing skirt 30 centimeters over your knees to school was allowed, but it is 2014, and Kai had more food on his face rather than in his mouth, so he stopped debating with Jessica and wiped the little boy’s face instead.

 

“Yunho, it’s 7.30!” Krystal tapped on his butt.

 

He couldn’t leave Kai and Lay, (damn that nanny who left just when the war about to begin) so he put Lay in his baby basket (Yunho didn’t know what it called, so-)

 

“Kai can’t sit beside you,” Kris stated.

 

“Huh?” Yunho was busy tying Kai with the seatbelt.

 

Kris rolled his eyes. “He’s underage.”

 

Yunho _did not_ know that. “You have him then,” he lifted Kai from the seat and gave him to his brother.

 

Kris sighed but held Kai anyway. He and his brother sat on the very back of the car, in front of them, Krystal and Jessica with Lay between them.

 

The ride to school was hectic. Yunho tried to drive as fast as possible, as legal as possible. But no police in sight and, heh, fuck police. The children’s education was more important, right?

 

“Red light!” Krystal shouted and Yunho almost jumped in his seat.

 

“Red Three, please-“

 

“YOU CROSSED-“

 

“Can somebody shut her up?” Yunho asked desperately.

 

“Shut the fuck up, sister.” Jessica said as she applied her lipgloss.

 

“Don’t say that f word!” Yunho reprimanded her.

 

“But you told me to shut her up!” Jessica felt victimized.

 

“I did, but not shut her the fuck up, so-“

 

Jessica was already fighting with Krystal. “Fuck, she’s clawing me!”

 

“Gosh! Stop cursing, your baby brothers are listening!” Yunho looked at Jessica through the rear window.

 

“Who did you call baby?” Kris asked firmly.

 

“Red Baby, of course! And Red Four!” Yunho wanted to cry.

 

“Hey, talking about reds, you just passed- OH MY GOD!!!” Krystal screamed.

 

Yunho’s anger burst. “STOP-“

 

“No, you the one who should stop, we’re arrived, Sergeant,” Krystal tapped on Yunho’s shoulder.

 

Yunho groaned deeply and stopped the car. “I’m not a sergeant, Red Three,” he turned to see the kids got off the car. “I’m a Commander, a Commander’s rank is higher than a Sergeant, Red Three.”

 

“I am Krystal, not _Red Three_.” Krystal glared, and slammed the door.

 

Yunho sighed, forehead pressed into the steer.

 

Somebody knocked his window.

 

Yunho turned his face to see a woman in her 50s with neat grey suit. “The Principal wants to see you,”

 

 _Fuck_. Yunho knew he shouldn’t park on the grass. “Of course.”

 

 

*

 

 

Yunho put Lay in his baby basket on the table, Kai was on his lap.

  
The Principal was a man in his 40s, or- whatever, Yunho didn’t know. But he didn’t like the judging look he gave him.

 

“Your children are troublemaker, Mr Lee.” The Principal’s face was stoic, bulky arms folded in front of his chest.

 

“Well, technically, they aren’t _my_ children, I’m just-“

 

“But you’re with them.” He cut him.

 

“Um, yes, in this situation, I-“

 

“So you have a full responsibility for the children.”

 

Yunho couldn’t debate that.

 

The door opened and Yunho turned.

 

And he thought he was seeing an angel.

 

“Hi! You must be Jung Yunho, right?” he smiled, and it blinded Yunho.

 

“Y… yes,” Yunho cleared his throat. “I am.” He received the handshake.

 

The tall gorgeous man nodded. “I am Shim Changmin.”

 

“Shim Changmin,” Yunho repeated, but it sounded more like he chanted a mantra.

 

“Yes. And I’m- Kangin! What are you doing here!?” Changmin asked the man in the principal’s seat.

 

“I’m- I’m sorry, Sir, just…” The Principal- no, Kangin, stood up and moved hesitantly. “Take your place when you’re gone.”

 

“Nobody ask you to!” Changmin scolded through his clenched teeth. “Leave!”

 

Kangin was flashing a peace sign with his fingers before he left the room.

 

“Sorry about that,” Changmin let out an embarrassed chuckle.

 

And Yunho thought nothing cuter that that shy look on that handsome face. “So you’re the… The Principal?”

 

“Well yes, for now. Actually it’s my father. But he’s gone to Europe for some studies exchange, so I… I take over his place for a year.” Changmin explained.

 

“Oh.” Yunho nodded. “Because I wonder… you look so young.”

 

Changmin smiled again. He was sitting on the edge of the table and Yunho wanted to touch his knee. But the man stood up to a corner. “Tea?”

 

“Yes, please,” well, who could reject an offer from such a wonderful man?

 

Changmin gave him a cup of tea, and to Yunho’s disappointment, sat in front of him on the principal’s seat. Not as close as he hoped.

 

“So the reason you called me here, is…?”

 

“Yeah, about that…” Changmin flipped his bangs and Yunho thought they were in a flower garden with birds singing behind them. “Yunho-sshi, I already know the state you are in.”

 

“You do?” Yunho widened his eyes.

 

Changmin hummed. “Kim Hyoyeon came to my place yesterday, she explained everything.”

 

Yunho made a note to thank Hyoyeon. Maybe bought her that expensive bag on her birthday. Or tomorrow, Yunho didn’t care, because Hyo just came to Changmin’s- wait. So Hyoyeon knew where Changmin lived? Yunho should ask her!

 

“Yunho-sshi?”

 

Yunho shook his thoughts. “Yes?”

 

“So… you know, just… tell me if you need anything. I’ll be glad to help.”

 

Changmin was undoubtfully an angel. An angel sent from heaven to help Yunho overcame his sorrow. “Thank you so much.”

 

 

*

 

 

Yunho was eyeing Kai who was building a sand castle while swaying Lay’s baby basket back and forth. He was preparing the babies food when Changmin visited him to the playground.

 

“Need some help?” he asked, sat on the wooden bench in front of Yunho.

 

“Yes please,” Yunho smiled. “Need all the help in the world.”

 

Changmin giggled a little, before made the milk for Lay.

 

“Perfect measurements,” Yunho noticed. “I usually overflowed the water.” He pouted. “How you do that?”

 

“Put the water first, not the milk powder,” Changmin said as he shook the bottle. “I used to babysit when I was studying in US.” He held Lay on his lap to feed him. “And clean Kai’s hands first before eating. You have baby wipes?”

 

“Oh, sure. I brought wet tissue somewhere here…” Yunho was searching the bag. When he was walking to get Kai, his phone beeped.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

“What is it?” Changmin asked curiously as Yunho checked his phone.

 

Yunho checked his tracker and found that two red dots, with number 1 and 2 were going somewhere, an unknown direction. They supposed to be at school, dammit.

 

“I have to go. Please take care of Kai and Lay for me.” Yunho said as he ran out the playground, ignored Changmin who was calling his name.

 

 

*

 

 

Changmin helped Krystal with her homework while Kris was playing with Kai in the living room.

 

“I bet you should change his diaper.” Changmin stated, when he heard a sound from Lay’s little ass, a horrible smell came not long after.

 

“Seongsaeng-nim should do that.” Jessica was flipping her magazine.

 

“You help your sister with her homework, then.”

 

Jessica rolled her eyes, before went to change Lay’s diaper. Changmin smirked in victory, but also felt sympathetic to those kids. It must be hard to lose their father at such young age, especially Kai and Lay, who didn’t have the chance to know him. And now their mother had to leave too.

 

Changmin couldn’t call Yunho, so he took the children to their home.

 

The door opened when Jessica came back after changing Lay’s diaper, and Changmin lifted his head to see who it was.

 

A big man, covered in dirt, stood there. Changmin almost hit that crazy stranger with the big vase on the table if he didn’t realize it was- “Yunho-sshi?”

 

Yunho closed the door, walked one step, another step, and stopped in the middle of the living room. “I guess, Red One, and Red Two,” his eyes popped put because his face was covered in mud, glared to Jessica and Kris. “You threw the bracelet to the toilet, yeah?”

 

“It fell when I peed.” Jessica replied.

 

Yunho tried to gulp down in anger. He was swimming in the water drainage just to follow the tracker, thought that Red One and Red Two was in danger. Pretty sure there was a rat or two stuck inside his pants.

 

“You… okay?” Changmin asked carefully, because he himself scared of Yunho, who was fuming, tried to even his breath to calm his mind.

 

“I’m okay,” Yunho replied. “I’m not mad.”

 

Everybody was frozen in their place. Jessica, who was standing three steps away from Yunho, Krystal, who was sitting on the carpet, did her homework with Changmin beside him, and Kris, who was holding Kai’s little toy car.

 

The dirt hurt Yunho’s eyes so he took the cloth from Jessica’s hand to wipe his face.

 

“It’s Lay’s diaper,” Jessica said. “He pooped in it.”

 

Yunho just added more shit to his face. He clenched his teeth so he wouldn’t burst right there and then, in front of the kids and Changmin. He could feel the sticky baby’s poop on his skin.

 

“It’s okay. I can’t smell the difference.” Changmin tried to break the ice.

 

Only Krystal laughed at his jokes.

 

Changmin laughed flatly, before got up from the couch slowly. “So! Now that you’re there, uh…” fuck, the smell was raping his nose and Changmin wanted nothing but to leave after he sprayed five bottles of room freshener to the house. “I should go. And…” he could see black water dripped from the tip of Yunho’s nose and something caked on his cheek. “You should take a shower.” His voice sounded strange as Changmin was still holding his breath. “Bye kids!”

 

 

*

 

 

At least the dinner was quiet. He ordered another type of tracker that couldn’t be ripped off easily to Hyoyeon, who would deliver them tomorrow evening.

 

“We’re going to sell cookie tomorrow.” Krystal said.

 

Yunho stopped munching his pasta. “We?”

 

“The Fireflies!” Krystal replied cheerfully.

 

“It’s a scout thing.” Jessica explained, gave all of her pasta to Kris.

 

“Ah…” Yunho nodded. “Red One, you’re not eating your dinner?”

 

“I have my salad.” Jessica lifted her shoulders. “Thanks to you, it’s easier for me to diet.”

 

Yunho didn’t know what that meant.

 

“Yeah, Jaejoong always made wonderful food.” Krystal pouted to her pasta.

 

“Well, is you weren’t messing with him, he wouldn’t leave and would make all of us a great dinner.” Yunho said.

 

“At least Kai enjoy your food!” Krystal pointed her little brother, who was eating the food with his bare hands.

 

The compliment didn’t make Yunho smile. But he did smile later, when he received Changmin’s phone number from Hyoyeon that night.

 

_Hi! This is Yunho! :)_

_Cant thank u enuf for 2day, so nice of u for taking the kids home :D_

_Send to: Shim Changmin_

_don’t mention it, they’re my students anyway ;)_

_just tell me if u need anything, i’ll try to help._

_From: Shim Changmin_

Yunho bit his lower lip to prevent it from grinning like an idiot. He was sitting on the bench outside, did his night patrolling around the house.

_Krystal has to sell cookies tomorrow, can u help? Are u free tomorrow? ><_

_Send to: Shim Changmin_

Yunho’s heart beat fast for some reason, and he couldn’t wait for the reply.

 

_after school’s fine?_

_From: Shim Changmin_

Yunho literally jumped off the bench in happiness, almost screamed his heart out.

 

“Are you okay, neighbor?”

 

Yunho slipped on the wet grass and almost fell, but quickly gained his balance and stood up straightly. “Yes.”

 

It was the Duckass Guy’s Boyfriend. The Greasy Guy.

 

“I thought you sat on spike or something back there,” he said again.

 

“Hahaha…” Yunho tried to laugh it off.

 

“Yoochun-ah!”

 

“I’m going inside… don’t want to make my baby waiting,” The Greasy Guy, _Yoochun_ , winked to Yunho before disappeared into the house.

 

“G’night…”

 

Yunho went to the backyard to get more privacy before replying Changmin’s text message. They’d meet tomorrow for shopping in the market where Krystal would have her cookie selling.

 

_have u take ur shower?_

_From: Shim Changmin_

Yunho closed his eyes tight, remembered the embarrassment about how Changmin looked at him at that state.

 

_Cleaned every crack and gap, lost half of my skin cells XD_

_Send to: Shim Changmin_

_well, i haven’t so… going to have it now._

_C u tomorrow :)_

_From: Shim Changmin_

Yunho’s mind wandered to Changmin who was going to have a shower. He quickly got inside the house, ready to sleep before his mind thought about more improper things.


	3. Chocolate Chips and Toilet Rolls

Kris’s eyes widened as he opened the door. “Mr Shim!”

 

“Hello,” Changmin tried to greet him cheerfully, but his stiff personality made it awkward. “Um… so… Yunho-sshi called…”

 

Kris didn’t know what to say.

 

“Can I get in?” Changmin finally asked.

 

“Ah. Yeah. Sure.” Kris widened the door and let Changmin in.

 

“Thank you,” Changmin got in, and Yunho’s face lightened up once he saw him. Because Yunho didn’t know how to make cookies, instead of googling it, he was calling Changmin and whether he could help. Ignoring Krystal comments of how strange he was, he unashamedly asked if Changmin was busy, and if he had cookie recipes.

 

Being a big eater he was, of course, Mr Shim Changmin the principal had cookie recipes.

 

“I love chocochips!” Krystal squaled happily as she found what Changmin carried in the giant shopping bag. “Let’s make chocochip cookie!”

 

“Changmin-sshi, you don’t have to trouble yourself…” Yunho said as Changmin took out the flour, sugar, and other stuff from the bag.

 

“It’s okay.” Changmin said. “It’s been long since I bake.”

 

It would be perfect if Krystal wasn’t there. Cooking with his boyfriend was something Yunho always imagined as a perfect date. Cheap. Romantic. And delicious.

 

Krystal helped with the measurements as Changmin used the mixer, put a drip of the dough on his palm for Krystal to taste.

 

And Yunho unashamedly queued to taste too.

 

Changmin chuckled to Yunho’s childish behavior, but put some dough on the tip of his finger for Yunho to suck. Maybe he shouldn’t. Because Yunho’s gaze turned predatory and Changmin had to bite his lip to hold his moan.

 

“Please do that somewhere else.” Kris said.

 

Innocent Krystal looked at the two older men confusedly.

 

Yunho quickly turned around, busying himself with the oven and Changmin stopped the mixer, and said, “It’s ready to bake, I think.”

 

Changmin checked the temperature as Krystal lapped off the rest of the dough from the bowl.

 

“Stop it, Red Three. No more sugar for you.” Yunho lifted the bowl high up, hard for Krystal to reach.

 

“But- but! Yunho! Kris even eat most of it!” Krystal protested.

 

“Kris Oppa,” Yunho corrected.

 

“Yea, Kris Oppa.” Kris smirked and reached to take the bowl from Yunho’s hand.

 

“Red Two! You already ate Red Four’s porridge!” Yunho pushed the tall man aside.

 

“But Yunho! It’s not like we want the dough to be wasted, right? Just let me eat it!” Krystal tugged on Yunho’s sweatpants.

 

In the end, the kids won. Kris and Krystal cleaned the bowl with their fingers and tongue and Kai got the spoon.

 

“I see you getting along with them fine,” Changmin smiled over his cup of coffee.

 

Yunho rubbed his forehead and sighed. “I don’t know what’s getting along means in your dictionary,” he turned to see Kris wiped on Kai’s face and Krystal held the baby bottle for Lay. “But… we’re getting there. I hope.”

 

Even Changmin didn’t allow Yunho to get extra cookies. Everyone got five pieces.

 

“We’re going to sell it, guys,” Changmin said as he distributed them fairly to the kids plus Yunho.

 

“What about another glass of milk?” Kris asked, showed his empty glass.

 

“It is okay,” Changmin poured the milk for Kris.

 

“But Shim Seongsaeng, I can eat Sica’s share! Right, right?” Krystal pleaded.

 

“Ah, right! Where’s Jessica?” Changmin asked.

 

“Working out. She’s on diet. So can’t we have her share?”

 

“Seongsaeng~” Krystal whined. “Can I have another one? Just one…”

 

“Then if Krystal get another one, why can’t I?” Kris asked.

 

“I’ll give you guys another one but you have to share, okay. Only one cookie for all.” Changmin took out a cookie from the jar and gave it to Krystal, who ate half, and Kris, who-

 

“What about me?” Yunho asked.

 

“I think you can eat Shim Seongsaeng just fine,” Kris mumbled after he ate the rest of the cookie, made the Commander and the Principal went red.

 

 

*

 

 

The Firefly’s Song was too loud and the girls shrilly voice almost made Yunho’s ears bleed but they kept Kai and Lay entertained, so he didn’t complain. The girls made their simple little stall, combining two tables and put jars of cookies on it.

 

Changmin became their first customer. Dressed casually in jeans and shirt, Yunho almost melted in his charm. And if Krystal didn’t nudge him with her small elbow, Yunho would embarrass himself drooling with dazed look.

 

“Right. Uhm, so shall we?”

 

Changmin’s eyes crinkled when he smiled. “Yes, yes, we shall.”

 

Yunho almost die right there and then seeing that gorgeous smile.

 

He had Lay in his arms and Kai was sitting in the trolley. Changmin led him from isle to isle, put in diapers, baby milk, napkin, and everything else the kids would need.

 

“So how’s it going in the house?” Changmin asked.

 

“Well…” there was nothing good Yunho could tell him. But he didn’t want to be such a whiny man to Changmin. “I think I need to get along with them.”

 

“That’s for sure.” Changmin lifted his shoulders. “Any idea how?”

 

“How?” Yunho repeated him, pushed Kai’s head away so he wouldn’t bite on the trolley’s handle.

 

“Yeah. How.” Changmin answered.

 

“I... don’t know. To be honest, I don’t know what I should do to make them like me.”

 

“Well, do you like them?”

 

Yunho wanted so bad to say no.

 

“Try, Yunho-sshi,” Changmin nudged him with his body. “I mean, these kids lost their father. And now their mother is leaving too.”

 

Yunho hummed. He never thought about that deeply before.

 

“Let them call their mom. Maybe it can make them… loosen up a bit. I believe they miss her so much right now. They need their mother, and if you give the chance for them to talk to her, they’ll feel less insecure.” Changmin said as he pushed the trolley.

 

It was Yunho’s hands on the handle.

 

“Oh!” Changmin pulled back his hand. “Sorry,”

 

Yunho held his groan because of he lost the touch from Changmin’s hand. “It’s okay,” he laughed awkwardly. “I don’t mind.”

 

Changmin opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again.

 

“I’m sorry if it’s impolite, but Changmin-sshi, I wonder if… you have a girlfriend? Or boyfriend, maybe?” Yunho really did hope his face wouldn’t look so red. It felt hot.

 

“Well, I…”

 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to answer!” Yunho added quickly.

 

“No, it’s okay.” Changmin replied with a small smile. “I don’t have any this time.”

 

“Oh.” Yunho felt relieved. “Oh… so… is it okay to… call you Changmin?”

 

“Okay, Yunho,” Changmin gave him a small wink.

 

And Yunho was this close to kiss Changmin right there and then if Kai wasn’t crying because he bumped his mouth to the trolley handle.

 

 

*

 

 

After Yunho drove the last girl to her house, finally they could go home.

 

Looked so different like when the last time Yunho saw it.

 

With toilet paper rolled down the roof, loud music could be heard from 1 km away, and the crazy lights with dizzying color shone out from the window.

 

Krystal whistled. “Somebody’s in deep trouble tonight…”

 

Cheap beer spilled everywhere. Paper plates. Crumbs. Was that… puke on the floor? It was even worse in the kitchen. How could those kids stuck bread to the ceiling? His question answered once one piece fell down and landed on his pristine white v-neck tshirt. Friggin. Butter.

 

Yunho locked the door. “No one’s going out. Clean up this mess!”

 

“What if I don’t want to?” a boy with piercing on his nose challenged him.

 

Yunho stepped closer to tower him, and gave his deathly glare. “What if I want to break your nose?”

 

The boy quickly took the nearest towel to clean the table.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Jessica came downstairs.

 

“I should be the one who ask you the question, Red One.” Yunho walked to the stair. “What the hell is going on?!”

 

“What is your problem?” Jessica folded his arms, looked extremely angry.

 

“Look at this house! What happen to it?!” Yunho really, really couldn’t understand teenagers nowadays.

 

“This is my fucking house! Got it!? I don’t have any problem with that!” Sica pushed Yunho away.

 

“Baby, come on, don’t be mad…” a boy came out from behind Sica, whispered on her ear too close, his lips brushed against her neck.

 

Yunho could see his hands sneaked inside Sica’s tight shirt from behind. Yunho grabbed his wrist and pulled it off Sica’s body.

 

“Fuck, Yunho! What the fuck? He’s my boyfriend okay?” Sica threw punches to Yunho’s arm so he’d let go of her boyfriend’s hand.

 

“He and his naughty hands need to leave this house. Now.” Yunho glared to the boy.

 

“Okay, okay, I’ll leave…” the boy pleaded. “I’ll fucking leave so let go of my hand!”

 

Yunho let go of his hold.

 

“Gosh, Junho, are you alright?” Sica massaged his wrist gently.

 

“Fuck, it hurts…” Junho mumbled.

 

“Go.” Yunho repleated in a deep, low voice.

 

Junho, hearing Yunho’s voice, quickly leave the house.

 

“Great. Thank you.” Sica clenched her teeth. “Thank you for making my boyfriend leave! Thank you for making my friends work their ass up like my maids! Thank you for giving me a great humiliation!” she shouted.

 

“Your friend, you say?” Yunho asked. “They’re not your friends if they don’t respect you! They don’t respect your house! And your boyfriend, young woman? You really have a bad taste in man! How can you let his dirty hands roaming around your body, huh?”

 

“He loves me, okay!”

 

“Is that love if all he wants to do is fuck you?”

 

Sica slapped Yunho.

 

It stung on his cheek.

 

But Yunho did nothing.

 

“I hate you!” Sica shouted before she went upstairs and bang her bedroom’s door closed.

 

 

*

 

 

Hyoyeon visited their home to deliver Yunho’s order. “This is the key, only you can open it. Good luck on making the kids hate you even more.” She gave Yunho a little silver stick as the key, the bracelets were in the bag.

 

“It’s for their safety, you know.”

 

“I know.” Hyoyeon gave him a small smile.

 

“Hey, have you heard anything from Heechul?”

 

“Not yet. Mrs Sooyoung didn’t know the code yet. They’re still trying.”

 

Yunho sighed.

 

“Just call anytime you need me, okay. Unless to babysit.”

 

Yunho rolled his eyes. “Fine. Thanks, Hyo.”

 

Yunho bought fried chicken on his way home, so there were no problem about dinner that night. Kris refused to eat the “Oily and cheap thing.” Yunho didn’t mind, though. The kid could starve himself to death, but he remembered Changmin said that Yunho had to understand more about the children’s condition.

 

“What do you want to eat, then?”

 

“Kris, just eat it! Do you want to eat the lump he cooked us yesterday?” Krystal was sucking the bone deliciously.

 

“That wasn’t a lump.” Yunho said. “It was pumpkin with egg and-“

 

“It was a lump.” Jessica said. “I’m not eating either. I’m fine with the lettuce.”

 

“That was the first time Sica agrees with Krystal.” Kris commented. “So it’s really a lu-“

 

“Okay. A lump of delicious egg and pumpkin. Do you want to eat lettuce too, like your noona?” Yunho asked. “And don’t you dare to eat Kai’s food. I work so hard to make it.”

 

“It’s just an instant baby meal,” Kris narrowed his eyes. “You only poured hot water to the bowl.”

 

Krystal ended up ate half chicken, Jessica ate a piece, and Yunho had the rest. Kris had Kai’s food and Lay was pleased enough with his milk. It was Krystal’s turn to wash the dishes, but Yunho tried to be kind and helped her.

 

“Do you want to call your mom?” Yunho asked when they were watching tv together.

 

Krystal face brightened. “Really? Really?”

 

“Sure.” Yunho nodded. “But you have to wear this first.” Yunho let out the bracelet Hyoyeon brought that afternoon.

 

“Another bracelet?” Sica looked up from her phone. “You’re unbelievable.”

 

“You need to do this, okay. I _need_ to do this.” Yunho tried to be reasonable.

 

“You let us to call Umma but we have to wear that bracelet?” Kris said. “That’s… so low.”

 

Yunho sighed. “I let you call your mother, okay. But you have to wear this too.”

 

“Aww, come on, guys! It’s just a bracelet!” Krystal walked to Kris.

 

“It’s not a bracelet, dumbass, it’s like a prison around your wrist!” Jessica said.

 

“Don’t talk to your sister like that, Lady.” Yunho warned her. “Okay, so now I’ll call Heechul to let him know that you guys want to talk to your mother.”

 

“What if I don’t want to wear the bracelet?” Jessica challenged him.

 

Yunho looked at her. “You know I can make you to, right?”

 

Jessica huffed irritatedly.

 

“But anyway I’d let you speak with your mom, so,” Yunho took his phone from his room and called Heechul. Krystal and Kai followed him.

 

“Hey, Yundol, what’s up?”

 

“Hi, Hyung. Nothing much. Just wonder if the kids can talk to their mother.” Yunho said, sat on the bed. Krystal was standing behind him, tried to eavesdrop. Kai was leaning on his leg.

 

“Great timing. We’re having our lunch now. Here you go,”

 

Yunho gave his phone to Krystal.

 

“Umma? Umma!” Krystal was jumping excitedly on the bed. “Yes Umma, we had our dinner. With ch-“

 

Yunho covered her mouth, glared at her.

 

“We ate healthy food. Vegetables. And Sergeant Yunho take the best care of us.” Krystal got the warning look from Yunho.

 

Yunho nodded approvingly.

 

Krystal tilted her head to Yunho and said, “Umma knows I’m lying.”

 

Yunho sighed.

 

“So Umma we ate fried chicken and this is the best dinner I ever had since Jaejoong gone!... no, Umma I didn’t eat that much!... okay, okay, I ate them all because… it’ll be such a waste, right?”

 

Yunho could see how excited the little girl talking with her mom. He almost didn’t realize Kai was sucking on his finger.

 

“Sica? She’s downstairs- okay, okay, Umma, Sica _Unnie_.” Krystal rolled her eyes and Yunho laughed. “Okay, I’ll pass this to her-“

 

“AAARGGHH! YUNHOO!!”

 

It was Sica’s scream from downstairs. After the sound of glass being smashed.


	4. Princesses

Two men dressed like ninja, broke into their house.

 

“YUNHO!!”  


Yunho found Sica threw empty boxes of cereal to one of them. Kris hurriedly took Lay from the floor.

 

“Red One, Red Two, take Red Baby to his room!” Yunho threw the vase to Ninja One, the other got a hold of him, he had to hardly struggle out from Ninja Two. “Hurry! Get Red Three and Red Four! Lock the door!”

 

Jessica ran upstairs, Kris quickly followed with Lay in his arm.

 

Krystal squealed. “What happ-“

 

“GET IN, NOW!” Jessica cut her, took Krystal’s hand and took her to Kai and Lay’s bedroom.

 

“But Yun-“

 

“CLOSE THE DOOR!” Yunho shouted, Ninja One was climbing the stairs.

 

He elbowed Ninja Two on the stomach, made him tumbled backwards and gave him another kick, before quickly followed Ninja One, who was already in front of the bedroom door. Yunho jumped on him, sat on his back and strangled him with his arm.

 

But then Ninja Two came forward and helped Ninja One, he held a knife and stuck it to Yunho’s left cheek. “Let him go.” He said in a low voice.

 

Yunho slowly let go of his arm, set Ninja One free. He stood up, and Ninja One busted open the bedroom door.

 

“I’ve told you to lock the door!” Yunho groaned, in the midst of the kids scream.

 

“But we already lock the door!” Sica shouted.

 

Unexpectedly, Krystal came out and kicked Ninja Two in the shin and Yunho took the opportunity to take the knife from him. Yunho pushed him to the stairs, made him fell. He quickly went to the bedroom, took the baseball stick to smash Ninja One’s head. But he dodged it.

 

Ninja One threw a punch to Yunho, but he abled to catch it and crushed the fist in his hand. Sica threw Lay’s bottle milk to his head.

 

“What’s with you and throwing stuff, huh?” Yunho asked, and he kicked Ninja One in his crotch, he stepped back and accidentally slipped on the bottles milk. He lost his balance and fell from the window.

 

Yunho looked down from the window to see that Ninja Two joined Ninja One, and they ran away.

 

“Who. The fuck. Are they.” Kris looked at him.

 

“I bet they’re looking for the program and the code.” Yunho sighed. “Red Three, where’s my phone?”

 

“Here,” Krystal gave Yunho his phone.

 

Yunho called Hyoyeon. “Hyo, we’re being attack by two unknown people. They’re gone now but I’m afraid they’ll be back.”

 

“Okay. I’ll go there with the team. Wait for a sec.”

 

“Sure. Thanks Hyo.”

 

“Don’t mention it. Now get packing. You guys need to be away for a while.”

 

“Okay.” Yunho disconnected the call. “Kids, I think we need to leave the house for one or two days. Pack your stuff. Bring only necessary things.”

 

“Where are we going?” Kris asked.

 

“Wherever’s safe.” Yunho said. “I’ve told you to wear the bracelet.”

 

Jessica and Kris exchange a look.

 

“Listen. I respect you, but you have to respect me too. But I have to protect you, so we’re doing this my way.” Yunho explained.

 

Jessica let out a deep sigh. “Fine. We’ll wear the bracelet.”

 

“In one condition, Yunho.” Krsytal added. “You have to call our names. No more Reds. I’m sick of it.”

 

“Sure, Jessica.” Yunho nodded.

 

“I’m Krystal!”

 

“Right, Krystal.” Yunho cleared his throat. “And Kris, right? And two little ones. Kai the baby. I mean, Lay. Or is it Kai? Oh wait… Lay?”

 

“Jessica, the oldest, then Kris, Krystal, Kai, and Lay the baby.” Krystal reminded him. “Okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Not long after, Hyoyeon came with her team.

 

“Get in the car, kids! Krystal, I’ve told you not to bring that creepy doll!”

 

But Krystal stuck out his tongue to him and boarded the car.

 

Yunho sighed before he turned to Hyoyeon. “See? They’re hard to manage!”

 

Hyoyeon grinned. “It’s just a doll, Yunho. And she’s a girl, okay. It’d be a problem if Kris brought the instead.”

 

“Kris? Oh. Right. The older boy.”

 

Hyoyeon looked at him judgingly. “Don’t tell me you don’t remember their names.”

 

“I… I know. I just don’t remember very well.” Yunho looked away. “So anyway, they brought this knife, I wonder if this one is from a clan or something. Maybe you can track it down.” He gave the knife the ninja brought before.

 

“Okay. By the way, where’re you bringing the kids? Headquarter?”

 

Yunho hummed. “I don’t know. It’s a bit scary for young innocent little kids, right?”

 

“So… hotel?”

 

Yunho huffed. “Only for one night, then.”

 

 

*

 

 

Jessica, Krystal, and Lay shared a bed. Kris with Kai in another, and Yunho got the couch. People might say that the kids looked angelic when they were sleeping.

 

Well. Yunho had to disagree. Because they even made problem while sleeping. Krystal and Kris were having a match in snoring, Kai was mumbling in his sleep, and Lay cried from time to time.

 

So no. Nowehere near angelic.

 

“You look tired,” Changmin said as he sat next to Yunho in the playground.

 

Yunho was swinging Lay so the baby could fell asleep in his basket. “Yeah. Not enough sleep last night.”

 

Changmin looked interested. “What happened?”

 

“There were two ninjas broke into our house last night,” Yunho explained, and felt a bit suspicious that Changmin didn’t seemed to surprise at that fact. “The kids are safe, anyway. But then we have to stay in another place.”

 

“It’s a relief that you can handle it.”

 

“Hardly,” Yunho added, looked at the man beside him. He noticed the dark circles under those big beautiful eyes. “You look tired too.”

 

“Ah, well…” Changmin sighed. “I am the principal, remember?”

 

“Naughty kids get on your nerves?” Yunho teased.

 

Changmin scoffed. “So anyway, you’ll be home again tonight?”

 

“I have to ask Hyoyeon about it.” Yunho said. “You know her right?”

 

“I don’t-“ Changmin almost shook his head, but he quickly stilled. “Oh, I mean. Yeah. Hyoyeon. That… nice lady. Yep.”

 

Yunho hummed. Said nothing about the awkwardness he noticed in Changmin.

 

But Changmin realized that Yunho noticed him. “I gotta leave now… see you later, Yunho.” He stood up. “And did I tell you about Krystal’s play?”

 

“Play?” Yunho lifted his eyebrows.

 

“A drama about princesses. And prince on white horse. You name it.” Changmin tilted his head. “Ask her. And… help her too.”

 

“And can you help me to help her?” Yunho asked.

 

Changmin smiled. “Okay.”

 

 

*

 

 

“No.”

 

“Yunho, please…” Jessica gave him an extreme puppy eyes. “It’s been months since I’m going out with my friends. They treat me like a nerd now. Why can’t I just hang out with them?”

 

“Jessica, I can’t put an eye on you and your younger siblings in a time! How am I suppose to protect all of you when you’re apart from each other?” Yunho still had the door opened. “Get in the car.”

 

“Yunho, gosh, I’m begging you…” Sica held his hands. “Please… I promise to… I will… I’ll wash the dishes for a week!”

 

“That sounds really tempting, but your safety is much more important than dirty plates.” Yunho said.

 

Sica looked defeated. “But look! I wear the bracelet, right? You can track me!” she showed the tracker. “Yunho, please… I promise I won’t ask for anything much. Just… a whole evening with my friends. Okay?”

 

Yunho sighed. _Don’t be too hard on them, Yunho. Give them space. They’re growing kids and teenagers._ “Fine. Be home at 9.”

 

“Thank you!” Sica squealed and gave Yunho a big smile.

 

A very sweet and beautiful smile, actually. Something that Yunho had never seen on her pretty face before. “Push the button if-“

 

“-I need you.” Sica completed the sentence impatiently, pointed at the red button on the bracelet. “I know! See you!”

 

“Right.” Yunho was kinda dumbfounded for a while, a bit fascinated by the liveliness of the young girl.

 

“Yunhoo, hurry up! I’m so hungry my stomach is shrinking to a little peanut!” Krystal called him.

 

“Alright, alright!” Yunho quickly got in and checked the kids. All complete. Krystal played with Kai, and Kris with Lay. “Seatbelt on!” he turned on the engine and started to drive. “Hey Krystal,”

 

Krystal hummed a reply.

 

“What’s about this… uh, drama play you have to do, huh?” Yunho asked.

 

Krystal didn’t answer.

 

“Krystal?” Yunho called again, but the girl was yet to answer. “Red Three?” Yunho checked whether she was there through the rearview mirror.

 

Krystal was pouting, looked out to the window.

 

“Kryst-“

 

“I  DON’T WANT TO BE A PRINCESS!”

 

Yunho almost stepped on the brake pedal because of the shock. Even Kai jumped on his seat and Kris’s eyes almost popped out. Lay’s sobs could be heard.

 

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, it’s okay,” Kris quickly held Lay to calm him down, patted on his small back.

 

The car was suddenly quiet.

 

“It’s okay, Krystal, if you don’t want to be a princess.” Yunho said after the storm passed. “You can be anything else, right?”

 

“You can be a tree or bushes, Krys.” Kris added.

 

Krystal said nothing.

 

“Krystal? You’re not… crying, right?” Yunho checked the mirror again. “You’re not sleeping? Are you ok-”

 

“I don’t want to be a princess!” Krystal shouted again. “I hate princess…” she mumbled.

 

“Like I said, Krystal, you don’t have to be a princess. Right?” Yunho said again in a kind voice. “What do you think if we visit the mall to find your costume, huh?”

 

“Then we can eat tangsuyuk?” Krystal’s face lighted up.

 

“Then we can eat tangsuyuk…” Yunho nodded.

 

“And ice cream?” Krystal added.

 

“Ice cream too.” Yunho agreed.

 

“And waffles for dessert?”

 

“Waffles, of cou- Krystal, ice cream is the dessert, right?”

 

“Ice cream is ice cream, Yunho. Duh.”

 

“… okay.”

 

They met up with Changmin in the mall. Kris took Kai and Lay to the playground while Krystal with Yunho and Changmin were searching for her costume.

 

“How about this one?” Changmin ask the girl. “Like that sleeping beauty, what’s her name…”

 

Krystal shook her head.

 

“Do you like pink? Or purple? Blue dress? Which one you like?” Yunho gave Krystal the long dresses with laces and flowers embroidered on it.

 

“No…”

 

“Then which one…?” Yunho’s patience box was almost empty. They had walked to one store to another. And Krystal hadn’t made any choice.

 

Changmin gave him a warning look.

 

Yunho cleared his throat. “Then baby, which one you like?” he asked sweetly. “Our little pretty beautiful Krystal, which dress you like?”

 

Changmin held his laugh.

 

“I’m not beautiful…” Krystal mumbled.

 

The two men didn’t hear that. “What?” Yunho asked.

 

“I’m not beautiful!” Krystal repeated louder, her head hung low. “I’m not beautiful like the princess…”

 

Yunho and Changmin exchanged a look.

 

“A princess supposed to be beautiful… I’m not.” She added with a quiet voice.

 

Changmin took a step closer to the girl and lower himself to see her eye to eye. “But you’re beautiful, Krystal.”

 

Krystal shook her head again. “No. I’m not. Sica is beautiful.”

 

“Sica?” Yunho repeated confusedly.

 

“I’m not like her… I’m not beautiful.” Krystal said quietly.

 

Yunho took a deep breath and crouched down. “Krystal, look at me.” He said. “Look at me.” He repeated, put his hands on Krystal’s small shoulder. “Who told you so? That you’re not beautiful.”

 

“Nobody needs to, I know it myself!” Krystal insisted. “Umma and Unnie are pretty. They’re tall and slim. And their brown hair and pretty lips…” she lowered her head again to hide his tears.

 

“Jessica is beautiful. Your mother is beautiful. You are beautiful too. They’re your mother and your sister. You’ll become like them. You’ll grow up and become even more beautiful than now.” Yunho said softly.

 

“How do you know?” Krystal asked.

 

Yunho sighed. “I don’t know, Krystal.” He looked at her. “But what I know is, you are beautiful now. I don’t know why you think otherwise. And I believe you’ll become a very beautiful woman.”

 

Krystal wiped her tears.

 

“Now. Didn’t you say you want tangsuyuk?” Yunho stood up and held Krystal’s hand. “I’m so hungry my stomach shrinks to a little bean.”

 

 

*

 

 

“You’ll become a very beautiful woman,” Changmin repeated as they enjoyed their ice cream. “Do you say that to every girl you meet in a corner?” he teased.

 

“You think I date 7 year olds?” Yunho lifted his eyebrows.

 

Changmin laughed. “I’m nobody but I’m so proud of you, Yunho.” He fed Yunho a spoon of his mint ice cream.

 

Yunho grinned. “Then I’m glad.”

 

Changmin fed him another spoon.

 

“And you’re beautiful too, Changminnie.” Yunho said, made Changmin went red. “And gorgeous. And wonderful in whatever you’re doing.”

 

Changmin scoffed. “So you’re this kind of guy, eh?”

 

“Yeah,” Yunho wiped the smeared ice cream on the edge of Changmin’s lips. “I’m that kind of guy,” he leaned closer to the principal.

 

And Changmin turned his face to kiss him.

 

It wasn’t a long, deep kiss, but enough for Yunho to feel the texture of Changmin’s lips and the coldness from the ice cream. It took a while for him to realize what happened and kissed back.

 

“What’s that for?” Yunho couldn’t hold his grin.

 

“There’s ice cream on your lips.” Changmin was smiling too.

 

Yunho took the spoon and slyly smeared more ice cream on his lips.

 

Changmin’s melodious laugh filled Yunho’s ears.

 

 

*

 

 

It was 9.30 and Yunho had sent the kids to bed. But Sica hadn’t arrived yet.

 

“Let’s wait until 10. You know teenagers,” Changmin tried to calm him down.

 

“But what if something bad happen to her?”

 

“She’ll push the button, remember? She has the bracelet.”

 

Yunho huffed. “Okay. 10.”

 

It was 10 in no time and Changmin couldn’t hold Yunho anymore. Yunho checked the tracker to find out where Sica was. He woke Kris up so the he could take care of his dongsaengs while he left.

 

“I’ll go with you.” Changmin said. He drove as Yunho kept an eye on the tracker, gave him directions.

 

It was The Exotic Club and Yunho almost puke reading the name of the place. He barged inside, followed the red dot on his phone, went through dancing sweating people, went upstairs, from room to room, until finally,-

 

There were about four or five couples in the room with red light, blurred with cigarettes smoke or whatever, and Sica was on Junho’s lap, his hands under her skirt and Yunho burst right there.

 

“Home. Now.” Yunho walked to the girl.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Sica was some kind of drunk, and she weakly pushed Yunho away.

 

“Jessica, you have to go home.” Yunho repeated.

 

“Go away!” she hid her face in her boyfriend’s neck.

 

“Jessica!”

 

“Fuck off, man, you heard her. She doesn’t wanna go home.” Junho spoke up.

 

“Shut the fuck up, asshole. It’s not your business.” Yunho glared to the man. He eyed Junho’s hands who was moving under the skirt.

 

Jessica shifted to close her thigh tighter and move uncomfortably.

 

“Hey, you. Cut it out. Do you think she’s some slut or something?” Yunho reprimanded him.

 

Junho laughed. “Well, isn’t she?”

 

Sica froze and Yunho threw a punch to Junho’s face.

 

“FUCK! MAN!” Junho stood up and Sica fell from his lap. “What the fuck?!” he pushed Yunho, who was unmoving like the Great Wall of China. Junho started to hit Yunho’s chest and stomach with his fist.

 

“If you dare to touch her again,” Yunho caught his fist. “I’ll break your hands.” He tightened his hold on Junho’s hands, producing crackling sounds. He pushed Junho away and the teenage boy fell to the floor. When he turned, Sica was gone.

  
“Fuck,” Yunho muttered. He called Changmin.

 

“I’m following her.” Changmin answered as the call connected.

 

“Right.” Yunho replied, disconnected the call, and checked the tracker again. He didn’t expect Changmin to follow the girl, but grateful nevertheless.

 

They were in the parking lot, Jessica was leaning against the brick wall, hands covered her face, shoulder shook in a silent sob.

 

Changmin looked at him helplessly.

 

Yunho didn’t know what to do either. He walked closer. “Jessica,”

 

She cried harder.

 

“Let’s go home.”

 

“I hate you!” she screamed suddenly. Tears wetted her pretty face. “I fucking hate you so much!”

 

“Why you hate me?” Yunho didn’t understand. “He’s the one you supposed to hate. He’s the one who’s touching you with no respect.”

 

“Are you saying I’m a slut?!” Jessica replied angrily.

 

“I never say that!” Yunho said firmly. “But you shouldn’t let him treating you like one!”

 

“Shut the fuck up!” Sice screamed. “Shut up!”

 

The silence went for a while.

 

“Let’s just go home. Hate me all the way you want. But let me take you home.” Yunho said finally. He felt relieved as Sica followed him to the car.

 

The girl didn’t even turn her face once after they arrived home.

 

Changmin rubbed his back.

 

Yunho turned to look at him.

 

“I don’t know what to say,” Changmin said awkwardly.

 

Yunho gave him a small smile. “It’s okay.”

 

Changmin a kiss on his mouth, hoped it’d ease down the frustration in Yunho’s mind. “I’m going home now.” He entered his car. “See you tomorrow.”

 

“See you.”


	5. Umma is Back

It was Saturday and Krystal had a play practice in their home. Yunho felt grateful that the kids brought food from their mothers.

 

Luna was a nice little girl and Yunho was kinda afraid that she’d break if he touched her. Amber was a tomboy and she was the only one who could match Krystal energetic self. And Sulli was a very sweet girl with a beautiful smile and Yunho kinda wanted her as a daughter.

 

The only boy who was attending the rehearsal was Taemin, and he wasn’t even looked like a boy.

 

“Then who will be the prince?” Luna asked.

 

Taemin didn’t volunteer.

 

“Amber!” Krystal pointed his finger to her friend.

 

“Eyy, Amber is a girl.” Yunho said after he read the script. “What about Taeminnie?”

 

Taemin’s face went red and Yunho thought if the boy’s blood was boiling or something.

 

“Uhm,” Yunho didn’t want to make the boy uncomfortable. “Okay, ask your oppa to come help you.” He said to Krystal.

 

“Oppa?”

 

Yunho nodded. “Kris Oppa.”

 

“Kris Oppa?” Krystal widened her eyes. “He wouldn’t-“

 

“Ask nicely.” Yunho said. “Say, Kris Oppa, my handsome, tall Oppa, will you help me with the rehearsal today? Please~~~” Yunho widened his eyes and pouted his lip in a cute pose.

 

“No.” Kris who was rummaging the fridge answered.

 

“Go, go, go, go,” Yunho whispered to Luna, Amber, and Sulli. “Go to Kris Oppa.”

 

“Oppa, Oppa, please help us~” the girls whined. “Oppa…”

 

“Taemin too,” Yunho pushed Taemin’s back to go joined his friends to the kitchen, surrounding Kris. “Go, go, go!”

 

 

*

 

 

When Yunho was looking for props for the drama play, he heard Sica’s voice from the warehouse.

 

“I’ve told you I don’t know about it.” Sica said. “It’s my father’s project. I don’t know.”

A deep groaned could be heard.

“Stop it… Junho! Not here! People can see!”

“Sica, come on… it’s not a big deal. We’ve been together for a while.” A boy’s voice could be heard.

“Just… I’m not ready.” Sica hissed.

“You’ll never ready.”

 

“Hey.” Yunho went out from his hiding place.

 

Sica and Junho were in a corner of the garden, almost hidden behind the tree and Sica was trapped between the boy and the high fence.

 

“I’ve told you not to touch her again.” Yunho took a step closer to the couple.

 

“Why do you care anyway,” Junho scoffed.

 

“Why don’t you care?” Yunho asked. “If you’re her boyfriend.”

 

“Listen, oldman. I really don’t need you to lecture me about shit.” Junho glared. “Sica, come on, let’s go.”

 

“Stop it, Jessica.” Yunho looked at the confused girl. “Stop letting him do whatever he wants. You’re not his thing.”

 

“Sica, baby, come on…” Junho took her hand and walked.

 

“Junho, I…” Jessica was unmoving.

 

“What?” Junho asked impatiently.

 

“I… I don’t want to go…” Sica mumbled.

 

“What?!”

 

“I don’t want to go.” Sica repied harder.

 

“Sica, I-“

 

Yunho stood up in front of Sica and stepped in front of Junho. “I really did mean what I say.”

 

Junho lifted his eyebrows.

 

“When I said I’ll break your hands if you touch her again.” Yunho said in a warning.

 

Junho felt shiver down his spine.

 

“Now go.”

 

Junho threw Yunho one last glare before leaving the house.

 

Yunho turned to see the girl. “You okay?”

 

Sica hummed.

 

Yunho felt suspicious about Junho who was asking about her father’s project, but decided not to ask now. Not when Sica looked close to tears. “Go inside.”

 

 

*

 

 

Even Kris put his two thumbs up as Krystal tried her costume. “Badass!”

 

Krystal grinned widely seeing her refection on the mirror. “Really?” but then she pouted. “But is that a good thing?” she turned to see Yunho who was sitting on her bed. “I supposed to be a princess, remember?”

 

“But I thought you don’t want to be one?” Kris asked.

 

“Krystal will be the one and only tough kickass princess, right?” Yunho offered his hand for a fist bump.

 

Krystal punched it with her little fist.

 

“Sica, check out Krystal’s costume for her play.” Kris talked to Sica who was just passing through Krystal’s room.

 

The oldest sister stopped and got in the room, leaned to the door. Her face was still gloomy.

 

Sica just hummed quietly.

 

“Ooh, I remember! Krystal’s like, you know, that girl in Tomb Rider.” Yunho said.

 

“No.” SIca shook her head, made all eyes turned to her. She sighed. “Come here, then. Let me braid your hair.”

 

Yunho and Kris exchanged a small smile while Sica jumped happily to her unnie.

 

 

*

 

 

They were watching TV when Yunho got a call from Siwon.

 

“Mrs Lee Sooyoung will be home tomorrow. Please inform the kids about this.” He said. “Heechul will take her home.”

 

“Yes, Sir. I will tell them.” Yunho grin couldn’t get any wider as he thanked the general. “Kids! Guess what!”

 

“You got us another bracelet?” Sica asked sarcastically.

 

Yunho ignored that. “Your mother will be home tomorrow.”

 

“Really? Really really really?!” Krystal squealed happily, and Yunho nodded. “Uwah! Kai, did you hear that, Umma is coming home tomorrow!”

 

Yunho just watched as Krystal held Kai’s hand in a weird happy dance, Jessica sighed in relief and smiled to Kris. Yunho didn’t realize his grin got smaller and he turned to Lay who was in his lap, looking at him and tilted his head.

 

 

*

 

 

“Mrs Sooyoung will be home this evening,” Yunho said.

 

“That’s good?” Changmin asked.

 

“Yeah… yeah.” Yunho gave him a halfhearted smile. “I mean, they will get their mom back. And I can leave.” He fed Kai, who was refusing and continued to chew his toy. “You know, Kris do a better job feeding Kai. And himself. I have to make three packets for two of them.”

 

Changmin held his hand. “Oh Yunho, you gonna miss them.”

 

Yunho scoffed. “I’m- I- well. It’s just… we’re just getting along.” He looked at Changmin. “But I sure am I’ll miss you.”

 

Changmin smiled. “You can visit, then.”

 

 

*

 

 

It surprised him to see Sooyoung in the parking lot.

 

“I can’t wait to see the kids!” she said.

 

“You’re coming here by yourself, Ma’am?”

 

“No, Heechul drove me here, but then he needed to leave.” Sooyoung answered. Her hands were full with Kai and Lay, and Yunho helped her to held Kai.

 

Not long after, the bell rang and the children went out from the gate.

 

“Umma!” Krystal’s loud scream could be heard from where they were standing.

 

“Krystal! Oh, my girl, Umma miss you so much!” Sooyoung hugged Krystal tightly.

 

Even Yunho didn’t expect Kris to be so touchy when his mother was around. Kris let her mother kissed his cheek after he gave her a hug.

 

“Where’s Sica?” Sooyoung asked. “Nobody see her?”

 

“I’ll find her.” Yunho said, didn’t want to disturb the family reunion. He walked into the school and found Changmin who was passing by. “Changmin-ah, do you see Sica?”

 

“Sica? No.” Changmin shook his head, then asked a student nearby whether she knew where Sica was.

 

“Oh? I think… she’s going with her boyfriend. Junho or something? And another man with red hair.”

 

“Junho?” Yunho repeated. “He’s a student here?”

 

“No,” Changmin answered. “I think he’s older than Sica. But who’s that redhead?”

 

Redhead? Then… was it? “Heechul?” Yunho shook his head, though that it was impossible and checked his tracker.

 

“You find her. I’ll take the Lee to their home.” Changmin gave his car key. “Here, use my car.”

 

Yunho explained the problem to Sooyoung and told her to go home with Changmin. Yunho drove Changmin’s car and didn’t expect that… he was going to the same direction as their home.

 

“What you’re doing? I think you’re looking for Sica?” Changmin asked as he got off from the car.

 

“I know, it’s…” Yunho looked at the tracker and looked at the neighbor’s house. “She’s next door.” He jumped over the bushes and knocked the door. It was the Duckbutt and Greasy Guy’s house.

 

“Oh! Yundol!”

 

“Heechul Hyung?”

 

What was Heechul doing in this house.

 

“What’s up, Yunho?” Heechul asked as Yunho got in without permission.

 

“What are you doing here, Hyung?” Yunho asked.

 

“I’m visiting some friends after… I took Mrs Sooyoung home.” Heechul replied and cleared his throat. “What about you?”

 

“I’m losing one Lee.” Yunho answered and looked around the living room. Quiet.

 

“That’s not good news.”

 

“It’s not.” Yunho agreed. “Then. What about you, Hyung, thought you were visiting some friends?” he asked, eyes still on the tracker.

 

Heechul used that opportunity to tackle Yunho and head locked him with his arms. But Yunho was stronger and elbowed Heechul’s stomach, grabbed the closest thing in his reach; a guitar, and smacked it to Heechul’s head who was down in an instant.

 

“Well, well, well, I thought what the noise was about.”

 

Yunho looked up to see who was it.

 

Two Junhos.

 

  
It was the Duckbutt! Junho had a twin brother and it was his fucking neighbor. Both of them were holding a nunchuk and twirled them fast.


	6. Saturday Night

With the twins unconscious, Yunho quickly followed the tracker again to find where Sica was. She was in the bedroom, with Yoochun beside her, holding a knife.

 

“Let her go.”

 

Yoochun had the knife against Sica’s white neck. She was tied into the chair and a thick tape covered her mouth. She was crying.

 

“She knows nothing. Let her go.” Yunho repeated again, tried to stay calm. If he made a mistake, Sica might get killed.

 

“Then do you?” Yoochun lifted his eyebrows. “Where is it?” he asked. “I know it’s not in the house.”

 

And it hit Yunho’s realization. The ninjas were Yoochun and Junsu! And that was also why Junho was asking Sica about the project. They had been after it all this time.

 

“Come with me.”

 

“How do I know you’re not lying?”

 

“I don’t want her in danger.” Yunho looked at Sica who looked terrified in the chair. Her wet eyelashes were fluttering.

 

Yoochun scoffed. “Like you care about her.”

 

“I do.” Yunho flied fast and gripped Yoochun’s hand, tried to take the knife away. He could hear Sica’s muffled scream from her mouth, her tied legs were kicking helplessly. Yoochun wasn’t stronger than Junho and Junsu, but Yunho was tired after facing one after another.

 

Yunho put Yoochun into the floor, held him tight from behind, his legs went around Yoochun’s body and his hands held the man’s hand, prevented him to do anything dangerous. He succeeded in getting the knife in his hand.

 

“Drop it.”

 

Yunho looked up.

 

“Drip the knife, Commander.” Heechul repeated, his gun pointed to Yunho.

 

“I’m sorry but I cannot do that, Captain.” Yunho replied firmly.

 

“Yeah?” Heechul moved his gun, now pointed to Jessica.

 

Yunho gulped. Sica’s eyes widened in horror. He dropped the knife.

 

“Good boy.” Heechul smirked. “Now I-“

 

BANG!

 

 

*

 

 

Yunho’s eyes clenched shut as he heard the shot from the gun. Sica’s muffled scream filled the room and he was afraid to open his own eyes.

 

It was Changmin.

  
Changmin was holding a gun.

 

Changmin was holding a gun and he shot Heechul in the shoulder, made the redhead dropped his own gun and fell to the floor.

 

His brain worked hard to comprehend all this but he quickly knocked Yoochun out, made him unconscious.

 

“I’ve called Hyoyeon. She was in the Lee’s house. General Choi will come here shortly.” Changmin crouched down to Heechul, took the man’s gun and checked his body to take any other weapons.

 

Yunho came to Sica. “You okay?” he took off the tape from her mouth.

 

“Yunho!” Sica sobbed. She hugged the man as he released her hands from the tie. “I’m so afraid… Junho came and he… he… he was with that man… and then…”

 

“Shhh, it’s okay, it’s okay,” Yunho hugged her, patted her back comfortingly. “It’s okay.”

 

“Gosh, I think- I think he’ll kill me!” Sica cried, her face wet with tears, shaking in Yunho’s arms.

 

“I’m here.” Yunho said. “I promise to protect you, right? I will let nothing bad happens to you.”

 

“Are you alright?” Changmin asked both of them. “Come on, let’s have Jessica checked. The team is here.”

 

They walked outside and the cars with uniformed men were everywhere. Yunho took Sica to the doctor, and Sooyoung joined her not long after. After made sure she was safe, Yunho went to Siwon.

 

“So Heechul was the culprit.” Siwon said.

 

“Kim Junsu and Park Yoochun are the Lee’s neighbor. They moved here after they found out Lee Donghae was in the neighborhood and had been targeting the project ever since.” Hyoyeon came and gave Siwon a file. “And about Heechul… I don’t know how long he’d planned this.”

 

Siwon opened the file and hummed. “Good job, Miss Kim.”

 

“Yunho! Yunho! Are you okay?” Krystal ran to him.

 

“I’m fine girl. How’s your sister?” Yunho patted her head.

 

“She’s okay. A bit shock but isn’t she’s always been a drama queen?” Krystal said.

 

Yunho chuckled. “But she braids your hair for the drama play.” He said. “You have to take a good care of your sister, okay?”

 

“Yes, Captain!” Krystal saluted him.

 

“I’m a Commander, little lady.”

 

“Oh, who knows, Jung,” Siwon said. “That you’ll be a Captain.” He winked before left.

 

“Congratulations,” Hyoyeon whispered, before following Siwon.

 

“Ah wait, Hyo,” Yunho held Hyoyeon. “Go to your sister.” He said to Kystal. “Hyo, who is Changmin, huh?” he eyed Changmin who was talking to the team.

 

“He’s a part of us.” Hyoyeon followed Yunho’s gaze.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Hyoyeon tilted her head. “We don’t want you to be uncomfortable having someone keep an eye on you.” She looked at Changmin, who was looking at Yunho. “But well, well, aren’t you more than comfortable?” she teased.

 

Yunho slapped Hyeoyeon playfully.

 

Hyeoyeon slapped Yunho for real, and ran for her life.

 

“Hey,” Changmin came to him.

 

“Hi,” Yunho replied his gorgeous smile. “So… you… are my babysitter while I’m babysitting for the kids.”

 

Changmin pretended like he was thinking hard. “That can be… summarized like that.”

 

“Alright,” Yunho nodded. “Something else I need to know about you?”

 

“Well…” Changmin took a deep breath. “I happen to really like a hot babysitter who feed little babies in the playground, though.”

 

“I happen to be a hot babysitter.”

 

“Well lucky you.” Changmin smirked before pulled Yunho for a deep kiss.

 

Which wasn’t happening because Sooyoung came and Changmin awkwardly brushed his cheek with Yunho’s and patted his back. “Good work,” Changmin said to the man casually, before left.

 

“Yunho,” Sooyoung looked at him. “I want to thank you. For taking care of my kids. I know they’re handful at times but…” she bit her lip. “I’m very grateful.”

 

“It’s okay, Ma’am.” Yunho smiled. “They’re…” he didn’t know what to say as Jessica who was holding Lay, Kris, Krystal, and Kai walked to him. “… wonderful. In a way.” He picked Kai up.

 

“Yunho, here,” Krystal gave him two tickets. “For my drama play!”

 

“Thank you, Krys.”

 

“Are you leaving?” Sica asked.

 

“Well. Now that your mother’s home. And you’re safe that we secured the project.” Yunho answered. “There’s nothing else for me to do and for you to worry.”

 

“Are you going to Afghanistan?” Krystal asked innocently.

 

Yunho went blank at that question. “No. I’m not going anywhere. Yet.”

 

“You’ll come to the play?” Kris asked.

 

“Of course. I have the ticket, right?” Yunho replied. “Now if you excuse me, I have to find a date for the play, right?” he gave Kai to his mother and walked to Changmin. “Hello again,”

 

Changmin turned to him.

 

“I wonder if you’re free this Saturday,” Yunho showed him the ticket.

 

“I’m free tonight too.” Changmin stared.

 

“Oh.” Yunho blinked. “ _Oh_.”


End file.
